


a little less afraid

by onlyeverthus



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will comforts Quinn after she has a reaction to something he does in glee club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little less afraid

Will pushes tiredly into his apartment, shaking his head as he closes the door behind him, thinking back to the mess in the choir room earlier.

Smashing the trophy against the wall had probably been a bit much, but in all honesty, he'd had enough and finally snapped.

He only wishes it could've actually changed something.

He sighs again as he starts towards the living room, and then jumps, startled, when he sees Quinn curled up in the window seat with extra pillows behind her back, staring out the window at the rain, her hands resting protectively on her swollen belly.

"Quinn?" he says, frowning slightly as he sets his bag down.

She looks up at him and shakes her head. "Sorry. I used the key you gave me, I hope that's okay. I just – needed to be alone somewhere, and this was the only place I could think of."

"What's wrong?" he asks, moving to settle on the edge of the window seat beside her legs.

She sighs, glancing out at the rain again.

"Earlier today –" She pauses abruptly, taking a quick breath, and then continues. "Earlier, when we were cleaning up to the choir room, and Coach Sylvester came in, and you guys were arguing – you threw that trophy against the wall."

"I was just upset," he murmurs.

"Yeah, but it scared me, because – because it sounded just like breaking glass, and it – it made me think of my dad. The sound of – of glass breaking, and –"

She breaks off with a small gasp, and there are tears on her cheeks now, and his heart aches at being responsible for the reminder of what he's rapidly learned was not a good home life for her.

She looks at him finally, biting gently on her lip, and then shakes her head.

"I just want someone in my life that doesn't make me think of my dad. Someone who – who won't scare me like that."

"I know, Quinn," he says softly. "I don't want to scare you like that, and I'm sorry that I did."

She nods, sniffling quietly, and he lifts his hand to swipe his fingers over her cheeks.

Her hand rises to cover his, and she holds it there, closing her eyes as he gently sweeps his thumb across her skin.

A beat later he leans forward to touch a kiss to her forehead, and hears her give a shaky sigh before her arms come up around his neck and she presses her face against his shoulder.

He hugs her tightly, his hand rubbing over her back, and after a moment, he carefully pulls away and stands, murmuring, "Scoot over."

She does, shifting closer to the window, and he sits down beside her, getting comfortable before pulling her to him.

The seat is barely deep enough for the two of them, but she curls against his side, her head resting on his chest and her hands on her belly again.

He wedges a pillow behind her back, wanting her to be comfortable, and then slides his arms around her, holding her close as he drops another kiss to the top of her head.

His head falls against the wall as he stares out at the rain, gently moving his hand along her arm, and hoping he can make her a little less afraid.


End file.
